Children Of Infinity
by Dexis32
Summary: A wandering stranger in search of his brother, settling down with the former #1 guild in Fiore. Joining their team for the Grand Magic Games, showing everyone why he shouldn't be underestimated. Annihilating a few of the worlds most powerful mages, and not to mention a few dragons, seems like it's all in a days work when our ten tails is howling at the rising moon.
1. Chapter 1

**It back. Prepare yourself.**

* * *

A lone cloaked figure walked to through the gate, entering the wonderful town of Magnolia. He looked around, searching for his destination.

Having no luck, he turned to a local café, walking inside to ask for directions.

As he walked in, the bell on the door chimed, alerting the female barista to his presence.

She was slightly intimidated by his appearance, a dark grey hooded cloak, opening on his steps to reveal dark blue jeans, ripped at the knees, tucked into black combat boots with bright silver laces.

However, when he spoke, her worries were washed away.

"Sorry to intrude, but I was wondering if you could give me directions to the current base of the Fairy Tail guild?" A deep, yet soothing voice asked her. **(Think** **Gladiolus from FFXV, but smooth, not scratchy.)**

"Not a problem, just follow the road east towards the forest and take the dirt road, it will lead you right there." The barista responded.

The man nodded his thanks, walking back towards the door to continue his journey. On his way his hand reached out and dropped a few thousand jewel into the tip jar, shocking the barista at the amount.

The bell on the door chimed as he walked out. "Have a nice day." He said, just before the door completely closed behind him.

* * *

Makarov Dreyar was sitting on the bar as usual, enjoying the peace and quiet, slowly sipping a mug of ale, when he heard the doors open.

'Strange. I don't sense anything.' The guild master thought as he lowered his mug and looked towards the door, spotting a figure in a dark grey cloak walking towards him.

He sat down next to the wizard saint, not saying a word.

"How can I help you, young man?" Makarov asked, quite curious at the stranger in his guild.

"What makes you call me young?" The cloaked figure responded.

"Probably the youthful air around you, stranger." The purple haired barmaid answered in a jovial manner. "What's your name Mister?"

"Only if you give yours first." The traveler responded.

"I see no problem with that." The guild master responded. "I am Makarov, the master of this guild. This is Kinana, our barmaid."

"Pleasure to meet you both. I can't tell you my real name just yet, but people have taken to calling me Wolf." He said, lowering the hood of his cloak, revealing white hair with multicolor tips, closed eyes and a bandage covered mouth and nose, flowing into his cloak.

His eyes opened to reveal slitted pupils, surrounded by amber irises. He looked first at Kinana, causing a blush to dust her cheeks, then to Makarov, getting a raised eyebrow.

"What brings you to our humble abode, young Wolf?" The man questioned, getting a sigh in response.

"I wish to join Fairy Tail and participate as a team member in the Grand Magic Games." Wolf answered without hesitation, getting surprised looks from the members of said guild.

"We would be happy to have you as a member, but what makes you think you qualify to be part of the participating team?" The wizard saint asked.

Wolf reached out his hand. "Shake my hand, and you'll find out." He said mysteriously as his irises turned a cobalt blue.

Makarov hesitated slightly, before throwing caution to the wind and grabbing the stranger's hand while staring into his eyes.

For the next two minutes, neither moved. Kinana kept looking back and forth between the two, waiting for something to happen.

"Kinana." The guild master broke the silence, attracting the barmaids' attention. "Get this man the stamp. We have much to arrange."

* * *

"I can't believe we barely made it." Lucy said as she relaxed in her shared hotel room in crocus.

"It is quite hard to believe." Erza admitted. "But we should look on the bright side. We did make it, even if it was in last place."

"Yeah. To think there are seven other guilds above us right now. We definitely have our work ahead of us." The blonde responded.

"Indeed." The requip mage said. "We will have to give it one hundred and ten percent, but we will win."

"Hey, have you noticed that some of the guild never came back from training? It's weird, right?" Lucy asked.

"It is quite strange. It's possible they were simply delayed on their way here." Erza reasoned as she requiped into pajamas. "We shall have to find out eventually. Goodnight Lucy."

"Goodnight Erza." Lucy responded as she turned off her bedside lamp.

* * *

With Fairy Tail placing eighth, Quatro Cerberus in seventh, Mermaid Heel in sixth, Blue Pegasus in fifth, Lamia Scale in fourth, and Raven Tail in third, everyone was on the edge of their seats to see the final two guilds in the game.

"In second place we have…..SABERTOOTH!" Chapati announced, getting shocked gasps from the entire coliseum.

The team for said guild walked out on to the field scowls on their faces.

"This year's first place competitor is….." Chapati paused for dramatic effect as five shadowed figures appeared from the final tunnel.

"FAIRY TAIL TEAM B!" The whole coliseum jaw dropped as Mirajane, Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia and a mystery figure emerged out of the tunnel, and into the arena, with a soft smile, a smirk, a grin, and a neutral expression, respectively, even the other Fairy Tail team. They were all wearing their normal clothing, simply colored differently. Mainly white, but with colors off all sorts making spikes at the seams. The mystery figure had the same color scheme on his hoodie, which was fully zipped, and his jeans that tucked into his combat boots.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!?" Natsu shouted out, members of several other guilds agreeing with his question.

"It seems as though there is confusion among the crowd." Yajima said. "Perhaps you should explain, Chapati."

"Of course, Yajima. You see, this year there was a new rule put into the guidelines for the tournament. It states that any guild may enter a second team, so long as both teams contain no more than two official S-class wizards each." Chapati explained, earning looks of understanding, curiosity and rage throughout the arena.

"What if there are unofficial S-class wizards on the team?" Yajima asked in an amused tone of voice as he looked towards the second Fairy Tail team.

"Well then, we would have no way of knowing, now would we?" Chapati answered as he sent a wink to the audience. "For all we know, Fairy Tail could be fooling us right now."

"What makes you say that Chapati?" Yajima asked in a voice that said he already knew the answer to his own question.

"Well as we can all see, Fairy Tail team A only has one official S-class mage, Erza Scarlet, and Fairy Tail team B has two, Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss. However, there seems to be a wild card in this deck." The hyper announcer responded. "The fifth member of Fairy Tail team B is this wild card. There are very few things we know about him. One, his alias, Wolf. Two, he joined his guild mere days before the tournament. However, the third has to be the most exciting fact yet, seeing as it comes from Master Makarov Dreyar himself. Master Makarov, if you would please enlighten the audience?"

At that, all attention was drawn to the grinning wizard saint. He stood, making his announcement even more dramatic. "Listen up everyone, because if you even think about forgetting what I'm about to say, you are sealing your own defeat." He said, unaware that only half of the audience's attention was on him.

The other half was on the field.

"Look at this pansy, he probably can even throw a decent punch." Sting comment, getting a hum of agreement from his partner Rouge, and a howl of laughter from Orga.

"I afraid I must agree, this Wolf looks like he can only yip, not howl, only bark, not bite. Not to mention the air of arrogance surrounding him." Rufus added.

"If you turn your back, -" Makarov started.

"Now, now, -" Wolf began his reply to the Sabertooth team, drawing everyone's attention to himself.

"-If you close your eyes, -"

"-don't mistake arrogance, -"

"-If you so much as blink, -"

"-when it is truly, -"

"-than he will-"

"-Confidence, -" Wolf disappeared from the arena, widening the eyes of all, pardon his team.

"-annihilate you before you can comprehend your mistake!" Makarov shouted, startling all as they watched the field.

"-and Skill." Wolf finished calmly as he reappeared behind the sabertooth team, wearing Rufus's hat on top of his hood. After a moment of silence, he vanished again reappearing back with his team, Rufus's hat reappearing on the memory mages head. Only thing was, it was now backwards, its feathers covering his face.

Chapati interrupted the silence. "If everyone would please make their way to their assigned area, we can start the first competition." He said as everyone started to make their way back through their respective tunnels.

"Just what is the first event called Chapati?" Yajima asked, pure curiosity in his voice.

"I'm glad you asked Yajima." Chapati said before answering the former wizard saints question.

"_**Hidden."**_

* * *

**Welcome back everyone. I have finally become comfortable enough with writing to bring back the story that started it all. It's back and I can assure you, it is definitely here to stay.**

**For those curious about the writing process, I livestream most of my writing twitch, channel listed below.**

**This is not all, however. I am making a gamer story. I love reading them, but I notice a lack of specific aspects in all that I read. A few have some, but I'm not satisfied.**

**So, I'm taking matters into my own hands, and making one, the likes of which have never been seen before. So keep an eye out for it, yeah?**

**Sone of the day is 'Zero' by Imagine Dragons, from Ralph Breaks The Internet. I love this song, so I figured I would suggest. If you don't like, go listen to the rap-crap they currently call 'hip-hop'.**

**Either way, This is how it begins, and you'll simply have to wait a while to see how it ends.**

**Dasvidanya, Slayers.**

**-Dexis/TheInfiniteWolf**


	2. Chapter 2

As the team back into the tunnel, they turned to look at their hooded leader.

"What's the plan Wolfy?" Mira asked as they stopped and looked at him.

"Laxus, handle the event. Don't reveal yourself, and end it with a flash, got it?" Wolf said as he turned to look at the lightning bearer.

"Gladly." The blonde said as he turned and walked back out of the tunnel.

* * *

"With Gray Fullbuster being sent out for Fairy Tail's Team A, the only contestant missing is for Fairy Tail's Team B." Chapatti said as he analyzed the fighters in the arena.

As Beth, Eve, Gray, Lyon, Nullpudding, Rufus and Jager glared at each other, Laxus walked out of the tunnel and onto the field.

"It would seem that Fairy Tail Team B has sent out Laxus Dreyar to participate in the event. Everyone understand the rules?" Chapatti asked as he looked down upon the contestants, receiving nods from all. "Then let the games begin!"

As everyone was being teleported into the fake city, Laxus turned and glared at Nullpudding before sending him a knowing smirk, startling the purple skinned blonde just as he was being warped.

Laxus closed his eyes and tilted his head down as the warping process began.

"This is gonna be fun."

* * *

As the event carried on, Laxus was nowhere to be found, worrying his guild as the event came to a close.

"And with that attack, it may just be over folks! With the devastation brought by Rufus Lore's grand finale, Sabertooth seems to have taken today's event for themselves." Chapatti shouted as everyone awed at the effects of Rufus's 'Night of Falling Stars.

* * *

"It's over." Macao said. "We've lost."

Wakaba nodded in agreement. "Maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow."

"Don't count us out just yet." Makarov interjected. "We have yet to show our full hand." He continued, glancing over at the smirking B team.

* * *

"What a wonderful performance." Rufus commented as he looked down on the destruction his attack had caused, standing on the stone gorgon on the side of the bell tower. "Hm. How odd. My attack only hit six targets, when there are seven. Why would that be?"

"Maybe because there were only six targets to hit." Came a deep voice from above him.

Quickly turning, he stopped Laxus, crouched, perfectly balanced on the very top of the bell tower.

"How did you..." Rufus started before realizing the question was pointless.

"In the wise words of my teacher, 'I'm fucking magic. Deal with it.'." Laxus said as he smirked and looked out at the artificial town. "That was a decent attack. Wanna see a better one?"

He reached his hand out and snapped his fingers. In an instant, and glowing yellow magic circle appeared above the entirety of the fake city.

"**Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Lighting Dragon's Bloodthirsty Bolts!**" Laxus yelled as seven streaks of crimson tinted lighting shot out of the magic circle and made way towards the other contestants at speeds barely visible to the trained eye.

When the lightning bolts hit the contestants, they began to spasm and scream in pain for a few moments, before they were teleported out of the artificial city as the timer for the event reached zero.

Everyone watched in shock as Sabertooth dropped to second place and Fairy Tail Team B jumped to the top of the leaderboard.

* * *

"And with that stunning final move, Fairy Tail's Team B takes first place in Hidden, our first secret event!" Chapatti announced as the crowd shouted in uproar.

* * *

All the participating guilds looked on in shock, the entirety of Fairy Tail turned towards their secondary team, observing the three smirking faces.

Their hooded member stood and walked to the barrier of the stand.

"He used too powerful a move for this. It was a waste." Wolf said as he leaned on the barrier.

"Now, now, you did tell him to end it with a flash." Mirajane responded with a giggle as she looked at the guilds awed faces.

Wolf didn't respond as the scoreboard corrected itself.

* * *

After the spectators had calmed, the officials decided it was time to move on.

"Now for our first single match." Chapatti announced as the randomizer began spinning.

"For our first match, we have Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale against Wolf of Fairy Tail!" Yajima shouted, getting roars of excitement from the crowd.

"A wizard saint against a wildcard, quite the entertaining matchup, wouldn't you agree?" Chapatti announced, getting yells of agreement throughout the arena.

"Let's see what these two have to offer, shall we?"

* * *

The air was tense as the fighters approached the center of the arena.

"It is an honor to fight you, Wolf." Jura said as they stood in front of one another.

"The same to you, Jura." Wolf said as he pulled down his hood, revealing his currently pure white hair and chocolate brown eyes, slitted pupils and all.

After a moment of silence, the two fighters reached out and shook hands, before turning around and walking a few steps back, in sync.

"Are both fighters ready!?" Chapatti shouted.

Jura nodded and Wolf flipped his hood back up.

"Fight!"

Wasting no time, Jura slammed his staff on the ground.

"**Iron Rock Spikes**!" He shouted as the earth in front of him erupted in a wave of spikes, heading straight for Wolf, who quickly jumped back.

Seeing the wave of spikes following him, he quickly kneeled and slammed his hand on the ground, as his eyes turned a steely gray, the same color as the magic circle that appeared below him.

"**Stone Dome**!" He exclaimed as a semi-circle of stone appeared in front of him, before lifting and slamming down of the opposite side, enclosing Wolf in a ball of stone.

The spikes made contact with the dome, and instantly shattered, leaving rubble behind.

Jura quirked an eyebrow. 'Strange, it has been quite a while since my spikes have been stopped.'

Suddenly, the ground to the left and right of Jura erupted, and two white streaks went flying at him.

Quickly dodging, he turned around to see the white streaks land, and take the form of two white wolves, baring their teeth and growling at him.

Giving him no time to prepare, they quickly jumped at him, maws ready to snap shut around his limbs.

Jura quickly intercept their path with his staff, making them bite down on opposite sides of the wood, and pushing him back in the process.

The two wolves continued to push him back, gnashing their teeth on his staff.

Suddenly his back hit a solid surface.

'The wall? No, the wall was too far away, but what-wait!' Jura quickly spun his head. 'It's the-'

A bandaged fist quickly smashed through the dome of stone, and straight into Jura's cheek, launching him across the stadium.

"Good work, Sable, Kin. A fine job as always." Wolf complimented as he stepped out from the rubble of the crumbling stone dome, the color spikes on his clothes now a shiny silver.

The wolves gave barks of appreciation, before moving to stand behind him.

"Your move Jura." Wolf taunted, tilting his head back, and showing his shining sliver eyes to his opponent.

Quickly out stretching his hand, Jura attacked.

"**Iron Rock Fist**!" He yelled as a fist rose from the ground and launched itself at his adversary.

As the fist approached, Wolf gave a mental command.

'Kin, Sable, return. Your job is done for today. You have my thanks.'

The wolves growled before dissipating into wisps of white energy, which quickly shot into Wolf, who reared his fist back, which began glowing silver.

"**Juggernaut Jab**!" He shouted as he punched the oncoming rock fist, which shattered upon contact.

Smirking, Jura quickly thrust his palm in Wolf's direction.

"**Supreme King Rock Crush: First Phase**!" He shouted, as the falling remains of his iron rock fist quickly froze, before slamming into Wolf, and incasing him in a shell of rock.

"This is your last chance Wolf. Surrender." Jura commanded, as he made the rock shell shift, and let one of his opponent's arm fall out, giving him a chance to give a gesture of surrender.

Yet all he got was a middle finger from his encased opponent.

"Very well." Jura responded, obviously peeved by the gesture. He raised his hand and quickly clenched it into a fist.

"**Supreme King Rock Crush: Second Phase**!" He shouted and the shell of rock crushed down on itself, resulting in a big cloud of dust, blocking the view of the area.

Jura stared at the dust cloud for a few moments, before walking a few feet away, until he was stopped by a shout from the stands.

"Jura!" Makarov yelled, catching everyone's attention, standing on the railing. "Apparently you forgot my warning!"

Lyon, possessing a tactical mind, was the first to realize what the master of Fairy Tail meant.

"Behind you Jura!" The Ice mage shouted, causing the wizard saint to attempt to spin around quickly.

"**Too Late**."

The growl was heard throughout the entire stadium, as a streak shot out of the dust cloud and settled behind Jura, revealing itself to be Wolf, the spikes of color on his jacket now alternating between purple and light blue, his leg raised.

"**Sky Demon's Cumulus Claw**!" He growled as his leg was enveloped in a whirlwind of purple tinted cloudlike wind, before he moved it and roundhouse kicked Jura clear across the stadium.

Giving him no time to recover, Wolf firmly planted his feet and puffed out his chest, leaning back as a magic circle appeared in front of him, colored light blue, with a horned yet gentle looking demon.

"**Sky Demon's Howl**!" He shouted as he quickly pulled the bandages down from his face and blew a giant gale of purple tinted wind at his flying opponent.

Jura, who was still flying from the kick, quickly righted himself in midair, and slammed his palms together.

"**Rock Mountain**!" "He yelled as a humanoid statue made of rock quickly formed behind him, covering him with his hands and protecting him from the breath attack.

The air was tense as the dust settled, Wolf setting his bandages back on the bridge of his nose.

" '**Rock Mountain**' huh?" Wolf asked, seeming oblivious to the tension and confusion in the air.

"Indeed. For as long as I can remember, it has been my impenetrable defense." Jura responded, pride clear in his voice.

"Really now? Tell me Jura, are you confident enough in your 'impenetrable defense' to make a bet with me?" Wolf dared as he crossed his arms, standing calmly.

"What did you have in mind?" Jura asked, his interest peaked.

"I'll break your defense." Wolf paused as he raised a hand to point a finger at the wizard saint. "In one attack."

Shocked gasps rang throughout the stadium, but Jura's only response was a calm smirk.

"And if you can't?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I'll surrender from this battle without delay." Wolf offered with a sincere voice, before his eyes turned steely. "Of course, if I do win the bet, you have to surrender from this fight."

Murmurs ran through the stands while Jura stood still, keeping his smirk in place for a few moments, before responding.

"Very well, Wolf. I will accept the terms of your bet. Now, I believe you should, how do they say, hit me with your best shot?" Jura accepted, quite confident in his probable victory.

Wolf simply chuckled, and loosened his stance, before putting his hands together before him, almost mirroring the rock statue covering Jura.

* * *

"M-Master, did he just-" Erza started, before Makarov cut her off.

"Bet his victory on a single attack? Yes, he did." The old man responded, seeming calm, despite the situation.

"I'm going to-" She began, before he cut her off again.

"I wouldn't, and you're about to see why." The guild master said, his eyes never leaving the center of the arena.

* * *

A pure white magic circle formed below him, the sign of infinity in the center.

"**Release Restrain: Level Ninety-Five**." Wolf growled, as the wind whipped around him, blowing his hood off, revealing his closed eyes and white hair, which began to gain streaks of color, before they all turned black.

Everyone quickly felt a force upon them, pushing down heavily, before it vanished.

He quickly separated his hands, before placing the vertically opposite each other, and slamming them together at the wrist, thumb, pointer, and middle finger extended on both hands, while his pinky and ring fingers were curled.

A giant magic circle appeared below his feet, black with white accents, a snarling dragon head in the center, as the spikes on his clothing all turned black, and began radiating dark energy, the same for the white on his clothing and light energy.

"**Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Eclipse Dragon's Blinding Blackout**!" He yelled, as the energy radiating off of him solidified, and shot forward in beams of destruction, which sped towards Jura's **Rock Mountain**...

...and eradicated it upon contact.

The stadium went silent as the last pieces of Jura's 'impenetrable defense' crumbled around him, as he stood there, wide eyed and shocked.

A tense silence occupied the stadium for quite some time, before Jura slowly closed his eyes and gave a soft smile of acceptance.

"I surrender." He said softly, turning and walking into the tunnel from whence he came.

Shock ran throughout the stadium, before they all started applauding and cheering, eventually chanting the victors name.

* * *

"And the winner is, Wolf, of Fairy Tail Team B!" Chapati shouted into his microphone, making it official.

* * *

Nodding to himself, Wolf quickly flipped his hood back up and walking into the tunnel, heading towards the team infirmary.

He opened the door, and was greeted with a young girl with blue hair, clutching a white cat to her chest, and an old lady with pink hair, staring at a television attached to the wall, showing the recap of his battle.

He stood in the doorway for a moment, watching the recap.

"Probably should have just knocked him out when I had him against the dome, would've saved me a lot of trouble, but hey, I do love a challenge." He said out loud, announcing his presence to the room.

Porlyusica just glared at him as he walked into the room and took a seat a few feet away from the cot Wendy laid in, after taking off his jacket and laying it on the other cot, revealing his entirely bandaged upper body.

"I'll go speak with Makarov." She said before walking out without another word.

Wendy fidgeted nervously, messing with Carla's fur before screwing up the courage to say something.

"H-Hello M-Mr. Wolf." She stuttered out in greeting.

He looked over to her, giving her a calm look.

"Don't call me mister little cloud, I'm pretty sure I'm not much older than you." He said sincerely, waving away the formalities.

"Some how I hardly doubt that." Carla muttered.

"Oh? Why's that kitty cat?" He asked while tilting his head to the side, shocking Carla that he heard her.

"Simply because you seem like you could be as old as Laxus, especially with your physique." She responded, hiding her shock.

"Carla! Don't be mean!" Wendy scolded.

Wolf waved it off. "Nah, it's cool. That's not really mean at all. I mean, Laxus is only twenty-three. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you little cloud?" He asked, directing his question at the young dragon slayer.

Wendy blushed slightly. "I-I'm only fifteen."

He hummed. "Like I thought, were pretty close in age." He said, holding up two fingers. "I'm seventeen, only two years older than you." He told her, giving her an eye smile.

"Really?" Wendy asked, amazed.

"Yup. Swear it on my soul!" He said cheerfully.

"Can I ask you something?" Wendy asked, looking away nervously.

Wolf opened his eyes, sensing her hesitation, and stood up from his chair and opted to sit on the edge of the cot instead. "Go ahead."

"How are you so strong?" She asked, her shyness showing. "You're not much older than me, but you seem stronger than even Natsu. You just took down a wizard saint, and your sitting here like you went for a light jog. How?"

"Well, to answer your question, I have to ask you a question." He said, attracting the attention of both Wendy and Carla, as he stares at them intently. "Do you think I'm strong?"

"You fool, of course she does, she just said that you took down a-" Carla started, before he cut her off.

"I in no way defeated Jura, I simply won the bet that we made, and that was power, not strength." He interrupted.

"What's the difference?" Wendy asked, eyes curious.

"Well, you could think of it like this. Power is what you use to attack, and strength is why you attack." He explained. "So yeah, I'm powerful, but do you think I'm strong?"

"That would depend on why you attack." Wendy said, looking down at her hands.

"Indeed, it does." Wolf nodded, before tilting his head. "Why do _you_ fight?"

"I fight to protect the people I care about." Wendy said, conviction deep in her voice.

"Then you are truly strong, stronger than me." He responded, his eyes closed, and arms crossed.

Wendy looked at him. "Wolf, why do you fight?" She asked him, innocent in her intention.

His eyes opened, and he looked at the replay of his fight on the television.

"Maybe one day, I'll tell you, but that's not today." He said, scratching his bandaged wrist.

"Well then, it seems like you two are opposites of each other. One strong and gentle, one weak and powerful." Carla said, looking between the two of them.

"You're not exactly wrong, so why don't we fix that?" Wolf asked, looking at Wendy.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll make you powerful, and you'll make me strong." He explained, offering his hand for her to shake.

"Do you mean you'll train me?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Only if you train me." He said, pulling down the bandages from his face and giving her a fanged smile.

She stared at him for a minute before smiling, tears coming from the corners of her eyes, and grabbing his hand. "Deal."

His fanged smile grew into a smirk. "Deal."

* * *

"Master..." Erza started, eyes unfocused.

"Yes Erza?" Makarov responded as he watched Wolf walk into the tunnel.

"Just who is he?" She asked, gazing at the guild master intently.

"That's quite a complicated question, but I suppose you could say that he is just a wandering wolf, traveling the world, day by day, just like us." He said with a gentle smile.

* * *

"Okay then, it's settled. Your training starts tonight." Wolf said with a grin.

Wendy looked just as excited. "I can't wait."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" A deep voice came from the door.

Wendy looked over to the source, and quickly stuttered. "N-Not at a-all, Mr. Jura."

Wolf said nothing simply gave him a wave.

"I won't take up too much of your time, I just had a question for Wolf."

"Shoot." He said, pulling his bandages back over his nose.

"Why did you hold back so much?" The wizard saint asked, gazing intently at him.

"W-What do you mean Mr. Jura?" Wendy asked innocently.

"You see Wendy, he held back quite a bit on his last attack. I could feel it, and I want to know why." Jura explained, never taking his eyes off the young man.

"I wasn't aiming to harm you." Wolf said shortly, avoiding eye contact.

"Harm me? Let's be realistic Wolf, we both know you could have easily killed me with that attack." Jura pressed.

"Could you really have killed him with your attack?" Carla ask incredulously.

"Carla, did you see when I used my release restraint spell?" Wolf asked her, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, what of it?" She responded impatiently.

"I lowered my restraint to level ninety-five, meaning, I still only had access to five percent total of my full power." He explained sheepishly.

"You...you almost killed me...with five percent of your full power?" Jura muttered in shock.

"No."

"But you just said-" Wendy started before Wolf cut her off.

"I almost killed you...with two-point six percent of my full power." He corrected, sheepishly scratching his neck.

All he got was looks of pure shock, and a single look of awe and anticipation.

"I see. In that case, if I hadn't taken that bet, I still would have lost." Jura said, quelling his shock.

"Eh, sixty-forty really." Wolf said, moving his hand in an iffy motion. "I'm known to get lazy in drawn out fights, and just surrender out of boredom."

"Seriously?" Carla asked, deadpanning at him.

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Kinda."

"Well, I think I'll be taking my leave now. Have a good day, all of you." Jura announced before walking out.

"What exactly is your magic?" Wendy asked him, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, in my match I used stone magic, sky demon slayer magic, and eclipse dragon slayer magic. Please don't ask how I know them, it's a very long and complicated story." He said, desperate at the end.

"Oh, okay. What about the wolves?" She asked, trying to avoid any touchy subjects.

"That technically wasn't magic. It's an old spiritual technique that bonds the user with whatever animal clan they represent most. Hence, how I got the alias Wolf. Anyway, the two wolves that I summoned where Sable and Kin, they have been with me since I was a baby." He explained, scratching lightly at his neck.

"Black and Gold? Ironic, considering they were both white." Carla commented snidely.

"Well, that's because they were only a partial summoning. A full one took more time then I could afford." He explained, before standing up and grabbing his jacket. "I'm gonna go grab some food, make sure you rest up for tonight little cloud."

"Okay, see you later Wolf." Wendy said responded, getting a wave as he closed the door behind him.

"Child, are you sure it's the best idea to train with him? He seems...dangerous." Carly asked, choosing her words carefully.

"I think he's just lost." The girl responded, getting a dry look in return. "He has all this power, but I don't think he knows what to do with it. I think he's looking for a purpose. Maybe I could help him find it."

"I see. Be careful child, kindness can come back to bite you." The exceed stated.

"Only time will tell Carla, only time will tell."


End file.
